A tractor with a diesel engine typically has a control strategy where the engine flywheel power is reduced in lower vehicle gears to control torque through the driveline to manage drivetrain life. If an operator is pulling with a large tractor at maximum engine flywheel power and needs to downshift to continue to pull the load, the engine flywheel power will get reduced by the vehicle controller to protect the drivetrain from high torque. This prevents the operator and other vehicle systems from accessing the full power capacity of the engine during slower field operations.
It would be desirable to have more of the flywheel power accessible to the operator while protecting the drivetrain by accounting for flywheel power being consumed or offloaded to other systems.